


I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way.

by Kru



Series: good or bad, those photos are our memories [6]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being someone’s mate isn't about fate or destiny, you know? It’s always about the choice. If you are ready to put your life in this person’s hands and you trust him, he will take a good care of it, this means the choice has been made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by killym - WORDS: the fireplace, wood, the rug, the plaid 
> 
> constructive criticism is very appreciated :)

 

 

Here he was, standing in the middle of an empty kitchen, all alone and completely woken up. He tried to sleep, really. He had lain in this tiny bed, surrounded by snoring werewolves while staring at the ceiling for hours. He attempted not to think about Scott and Isaac tangled together on the mattress next to him or Erica wrapped around Boyd as if she was some kind of a plaid. She breathed softly, drooling Boyd’s t-shirt when the little fucker smiled in his sleep. Who wouldn’t do that while holding a girl that is a definition of the word ‘sex’?

So yeah, he would do exactly the same if he only had a chance to. And the problem wasn’t the lack of a potential candidate. Not anymore at least. The reason why he ended up alone was that his so called _friend_ s didn’t want to leave him in alone. Ok, they were this pack thing and they supposed to hang out together, but why does this _all-the-time has to_ mean _now_? Why the hell Jackson and Lydia got their private bedroom, when he was stuck with the others and the only person he desired to be with was sleeping downstairs?

Stiles huffed into his cap, splashing the coffee over his own face. He rolled his eyes, rubbing them from sticky drops and tiredness. Somehow he didn’t feel like coffee anymore, so he just stood there and mindlessly looked on the fading fire. Wood inside the fireplace was almost done, the warmness disappeared from the house, replaced by the freezing cold air. It’s kind of natural, as they were in the middle of nowhere, in some forgotten part of the woods, surrounded only by snow and wind. At least at this point his plan has been a success. What he really didn’t take under a serious consideration was the fact that he was dealing with an Alpha of the wolf pack who couldn’t overcome his sense of duty and took a bunch of teens for this trip when Stiles wanted to be only with him.

Ok, he knew that sometimes he can be pain in the ass. He hasn’t been only annoying, but too persistent, too demanding.  He has often clinched to the person who was able to show some emotions towards him and Derek apparently showed him much more than just that. There was this one time when they were dealing with the Alphas… The man pinned him to the wall like he always used to do when he wanted to force Stiles to do something. This time he wanted Stiles out of the whole thing and Stiles of course couldn’t agree so Derek closed his lips with a kiss. It was strong, messy and possessive, conquering him like with the words had said to him before, but it was enough to warn him and to show him to whom he belongs. This one time Stiles obeyed Derek.

After that he really couldn’t say when all the rest happened, at which point he went from _‘I can’t stand you’_ to _‘I can’t live without you’._ So once Derek started to sneak in to his room not only at daytime, but also at night or when he hold him to come for a longer time after the pack meetings, not only to talk to him, but to embrace him and smooth with his lips, hands and voice. It was perfectly all right. He even understood why the man wanted to wait with telling everyone. The whole situation was as strange as sudden for them so how it was supposed to look in front of the pack? Ok, it was exiting too. The whole hiding thing, meetings under cover and secretly stolen kisses got them high like the best type of pot. They’ve never spoke about this, as Stiles didn’t want to complain. Derek had never been much of a pusher either... Not if it came to emotions, so as moths passed by they were somewhere between first and second base. Only there, just there...

Stiles started to be worried. Like really worried. Because he was not immune like Lydia was. He was not special like Alison was with her hunting abilities. They were able to run with wolfs and he was only a human, only some stupid kid who got messed up with something that he shouldn’t have. He was clumsy; he talked far too much and made everyone pissed off. So the question was why Derek has chosen him at the first place? And why Derek didn’t want to go any further? Was he waiting for something better, for his destiny? Was he using him only to get the pack all together? Because this was the only thing that Stiles could really do… He could keep things and people together.

As the panic shivered down Stiles’ body, the boy huffed heavily, then the rasp of the lock woken him up from daydreaming. He flinched instantly in accordance with the fire shaking on the fireplace when the door opened, bringing whiff of freezing air inside the house. The tall person got inside together with the snow. Derek was wrapped in his black parka, his face covered by a massive hood, when he walked in, holding a pile of wood. For a short moment the red light reflected in his eyes as he saw Stiles but the illumination went away quickly when the man pulled off the cover.

“I thought you were sleeping” Derek sounded kind of surprised. “It’s like five in the morning and you were so quiet I’ve barely noticed you” he added, aiming for the fireplace to leave the chopped wood there.

“Well, yeah… I’m getting better at deceiving all of you guys” Stiles shrugged, putting his man-it-is-really-nothing face. “I mean with, you know, this all scenting-hearing thing. It just stayed after the Alphas, like I have learned something too, you know? And I know it’s hard to believe but sometimes I can actually learn something” he cut the conversation, breathing deeply to catch a bit of air when he felt his lungs being pressed by some strange fear.

The man was busy with arranging logs and putting some extra ones to rekindle the fire. He didn’t look like he gave much of attention to what Stiles had said but when he turned around his lips were shaped in a subtle smile. “What’s wrong Stiles, huh?”

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong” he responded quickly, avoiding Derek’s intense gaze. He soothed the cold marble countertop with his fingers while adding quietly. “Everything’s fine, really…”

“I’m not sure about that” Derek disagreed, standing up. “You are quiet off lately.”

He walked slowly in Stiles direction, unzipping his jacket and throwing it on the sofa. The boy couldn’t resist looking at him because he knew that when Derek moved it was always a pure pleasure just to look at. Right now the man was like, o my God… He was like a hunting animal, all wild and unpredictable.

The werewolf came to him slowly, sliding his fingertips over the rant of the counter. Moving along the edge his hand was driven directly to Stiles’ hand.  Derek touched it without a hurry and run his cold fingers further, on Stiles’ arm, his shoulder and up to the back of Stiles’ neck. The boy shivered as he felt the chill on his skin but he didn’t move once the man encircled him with his arms and pressed against the counter.

He caught on the last words that came back to his mind and whispered heavily, repeating. “Quiet off?”

“Yeah… Yesterday for example, you didn’t argue with the rest when they chose the move” Derek murmured to his ear. “And you’ve been really quiet for past few days. Don’t you like it here? It’s because you left your dad for Christmas… You know he will be here with Scott’s mom on the Eve, right?”

“It’s not that” Stiles answered in low voice, his head already dropped on the man’s shoulder as he felt the warm breath on his neck and hard stubble rubbing against his cheek. “Sometimes it’s better to let everything go.”

“What do you want to let go, Stiles?” Derek insisted, leading his hands up on the boy’s sides and sliding them under the t-shirt in search of warmness. Stiles jerked back a little, hissing by sudden cold and pleasure once the man touched him slowly and whispered in the same rhythm. “I’ve always thought you are the one that fights till the end… even when the rest loses their hope. This was the first thing I’ve started to admire and that’s one of the reasons why I fell for you.”

Stiles tensed immediately and stood up straight pushing Derek’s hands away. He moved instantly, turning back sharply.

“What did you say?” he burst out, gasping for some air because he could barely comprehend the man’s words.  

“You heard me right” Derek smiled, coming closer again. He reached Stiles’ face, taking it in his warm hands and forced him to look him in the eyes. His thumbs slowly circled Stiles’ cheeks synchronized with calm words. “Being someone’s mate isn’t about fate or destiny, you know? It’s always about the choice. If you are ready to put your life in this person’s hands and you trust him, he will take a good care of it, this means the choice has been made.”

“You never say things like that” Stiles murmured, taking Derek’s hands to bring them closer to his lips and huffed, warming them with his breath. “I thought you didn’t want to tell it to the rest because you weren’t sure if this would last. This _us_ thing and me being human, just you know a teen... And you being a fucking grown up, with your needs, with your aims and plans and maybe someday I wouldn’t fit into that?”

“I didn’t tell them because I was sure you don’t want to…” Derek explained carefully. “I mean to be my mate. You’ve talked about lot of things but that was never a subject.”

“And still, I allow myself to play your ball?” Stiles smirked, biting one of the man’s fingers. “You think I am so low.”

“I think of you all the time” Derek cut into his words, correcting him and making him speechless for some precious seconds.

“Really?” Stiles asked all interested, his voice got trammeled this time, showing his nervousness. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to be demanding. It was – it is – too important… I didn’t want to rush, didn’t want to ruin everything with my anxiousness and mindless babbling, and making you do all this stuff that maybe you didn’t want to do…”

“Stiles” Derek warned him, this time covering his lips with his own palm. “Would you please shut up?”

The boy shook his head slowly observing as Derek smiled even wilder and it reached even up to his eyes. He has seen it only once before, when they almost died together but still came out of it alive.  It was the same expression, overwhelming happiness and relief.

In the same moment he felt that Derek took his hand away and came even closer. The warm breath surrounded him again as Derek was kissing him finally. It had nothing to do with rush. It was just like an evidence of this new gentleness in the werewolf’s moves and voice, when he covered Stiles’ lips with his own; delicately parting them with his tongue. The boy gave him silent permission, clinging tight to the man’s body, into his arms. Stiles’ hands reached up, wrapping around the man’s neck as Derek licked into the hotness of his mouth with one smooth thrust.

“Can we…” Stiles said, gasping for air as the man went further with kisses, now nuzzling into the crook of his neck, to bite him there. “Can we give it a test drive on that rug in front the fireplace? It looks so good” he moaned the last words once Derek’s hands slipped under his boxer shorts, taking him closer without hesitation.

“Just after I will give you all the instructions here” the man muttered again into his mouth, holding him up and seating him up on the counter. 


End file.
